Roleplay:The New Organization Chapter 2: New Alliance
This is the Intelligence Technology Systems' main RP: The New Organization! This is the 2nd chapter of this RP. This is free-join. ENJOY! Coming up soon: The New Organization Chapter 2: The Equera Virus. Plot The ITS succeeded to defeat the two empires since the previous chapter. The Equera Empire seeks revenge by creating their main virus: the Equera Virus, that when a creature is infected, it develops zombie-like structure & will fall to a coma. The virus takes a long time to absorb nutrients. Fortunately, the Ancient Leaders made a cure for it. Will they succeed on crushing the evil empire once again? Tune in! Characters 'Heroes' #Josh the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Alice the Cat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Jess the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #The 4 Royal Knights (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Rey the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Koji the Shock Fox-Bat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Raven the Flamehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Jetris the Hedgehawk (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Thomas the Echidna (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Louie the Fox (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Solar the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!)) #Lunar the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!)) #Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox (I'm the Being of the Wind!)) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassin) #Yuki the Hedgecat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Metal Jess (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Trinitro "James" Stropher (JamesTechno998) #Metal Patricia (Spongebob100) #Jackbot Nega (Spongebob100) #Combot Nega (Spongebob100) #SPARKY (Spongebob100) #Golver the Mineralhog (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Silvold the Mineralhog (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Mizu the Marine Cat (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Ubau the Insect Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Gameru the HM Echidna (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Kaze the Pantherus Lion (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Chroma the Fox (CTF7241) #H.A.D.A.M(Hero Autonomous Digital Assault Microbe) 'Villains' #Dr. EggRey (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) #Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) #Metal Jack (Spongebob100) #Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot & Bluebot (Spongebob100) #Metal Josh (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Metal Rey (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Doomsday "Neutro" Sparker (JamesTechno998) #Tensai the Shark (Spongebob100) #Fury the Tasmanian Devil (Spongebob100) #Clyde the Chameleon (Spongebob100) #Professor Vulcan the Vulture (Spongebob100) #Platinum the Mineralhog (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) Knightmare Frames 'Hadron MK II' This big Knightmare Frame is the strongest robot in the organization & is piloted by Josh the Hedgehog & Yuki the Hedgecat. 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *'Crew: '''One *'Height:' 8.24 meters *'Weight:' 8.91 metric tons *'Power Source:' Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler, Hurricane Core 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Absolute Defense System *Harken Booster *'Druid System *Gefjun Disturber (used to perfect the Hadron Cannon or the Infinity Pulsar and also creates a stealth system in the process) *Integrated Air Glide System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Fortress Mode *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System *Radiant Wave Shielding *Switch Activating Slots (weaponry & elemental) *Time-Travel Booster Systems '''ARMAMENT *11x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens *2x Shoulder-mounted Hadron Cannons *1x Chest-mounted Super Electromagnetic Radiation Pulsar Cannon (a.k.a. Infinity Pulsar) (can be fired without the prism for a concentrated attack) (Secret weapon) *1x Medieval Blade (melee weapon) *1x Right Arm-inbuilt Radiation Wave Unit *1x back-mounted Chrono Boosters 'Astroton' This heavy-armored Knightmare is created by the ITS & Thomas the Echidna pilots it. It is also the second strongest Knightmare overall in ITS. 'Archibald' This sleek Knightmare is created by the ITS & the pilot is Solar the Hedgehog. 'Alasdair' This sleek Knightmare is created by the ITS & piloted by Lunar the Hedgehog. 'Dian Wei' This Big & Strong Knightmare is created by the ITS & is piloted by Jack the Hedgehog. It is the 2nd powerful Knightmare only in brute strength in ITS. 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *Crew: One *Height: 8.10 meters *Weight: 10.60 metric tons *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Improved Defense System *Harken Booster *Druid System *Gefjun Disturber *Landspinner Propulsion System *Integrated Float System *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System *Radiant Wave Shielding 'ARMAMENT' *1x Bull Axe (melee weapon) (Dian Wei's Dynasty Warriors Weapon) *12x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens *1x Wrist-mounted Radiation Wave Missiles *1x ???-mounted Dynasty Cannon (Secret Weapon) "More Armament Coming Soon" Feel free to add your Knightmare! 'Knightmares that are Piloted by Female' 'Millicent' This slender Knightmare is created by the ITS & was built for Frost & Scorch the Skunk-cats. 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *Crew: One *Height: 6.94 meters *Weight: 8.03 metric tons *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler, Bluefire Core 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Absolute Defense System *Harken Booster *'Druid System *Integrated Air Glide System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System *Radiant Wave Shielding 'ARMAMENT *7x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens *1x Right Arm-inbuilt Radiation Wave Unit *3x Arm-mounted Gatling Mini-Hadron Cannons *1x Bluefire Spear (Melee Weapon) 'Xing Cai' This Slender Knightmare is created by the ITS & is piloted by Patricia the Skunk. 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *Crew: One *Height: 7.10 meters *Weight: 8.09 metric tons *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Improved Defense System *Harken Booster *Druid System *Gefjun Disturber *Landspinner Propulsion System *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System *Radiant Wave Shielding 'ARMAMENT' *1x Sacred Light Spear (Melee Weapon) (Xing Cai's Dynasty Warriors Weapon) *4x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens *1x Wrist-mounted Radiation Wave Missiles *1x ???-mounted Dynasty Cannon (Secret Weapon) ''Feel free to add your Knightmare!'' Users #Josh the Hedgehog, the creator & founder #Spongebob100 #Assassinhedgehog Rules #No g-modding. #Don't cuss, except the 3 common ones. #No sexual intercourse except hugging. #No embiggening. (ex. like, Jack deals heavy damage to a boss, while Josh deal small only.) WTH. Apparently, other characters are stronger than yours, if I'm correct. (especially SB100, you embiggened many times.) #Don't break the 4th wall. (that means, no going off topic.) #Write your posts in a novel-like way. (ex. Josh said, "Let's go everyone!") #Don't... ever... leave the other users (especially SB100). So, this RP will be paused if I'm offline. Roleplay (Pending) Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:The New Organization Series